


This Feels Like A Picnic

by Psyga315



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/M, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure References, POV Alternating, POV Second Person, Picnics, Post-Legend of Everfree (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: During the summer break, Pinkie Pie invited you for a lovely day at the picnic, having picked up some very nicely made sandwiches from a well reputed store known for their fine bread. This is nice, because you have a thing for Pinkie Pie. Yep, this is a lovely day for a picnic. Absolutely nothing will stand in your way.





	

What a beautiful day. There really must be no place as pretty as the one you were in. This was a perfect day for a picnic. Your friend, Pinkie Pie, sat across the plaid blanket as she talked about her adventures at Camp Everfree.

"And then after we stopped Gaia Everfree, we held a big gala and paid off that mean old Filthy Rich who wasn't exactly mean but _reeeeaaaally_ old." Pinkie Pie said. You chuckled softly to yourself as you looked at Pinkie's nice smile. Even though you went to another school, you and Pinkie Pie hung out every so often, mostly out of her desire to see you smile at the end of the day.

And she's already accomplished that. Your grin beamed across your cheeks. You weren't exactly a happy kid when you moved here. In fact, you were pretty lonely and you didn't make a lot of friends at your school. Pinkie Pie managed to find you and when she heard your story, she ended up taking you over to her house for a sleepover with her friends. While you were pretty introverted during that night, you did make some friends. Your closest friend you made had to be Pinkie Pie though. There were times where you could feel like you could be more than close friends.

"Damn, I wish I could have gone to Camp Everfree." You said to her as you laid down on the warm blanket. You took a moment to enjoy the nice weather. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. This was truly heaven. You couldn't have asked for a more peaceful day than this. Which is probably why your comment regarding going to Everfree was a white lie.

You heard the story of Gaia Everfree being a camp councilor who turned her camp into a dark fortress just because she didn't pay her loans. You didn't really feel like that would be an idea of a peaceful trip to camp. Then again, you heard about all the misadventures that she took part in and you personally felt like, if you wish to spend the rest of your life with her, your quiet, peaceful life will forever be gone. Though that said, you do feel like, if you're with Pinkie, she'll bring your smile upside down and help you through those difficult moments.

Your stomach growled. Welp, time to eat. You got up and looked to the bag containing a sandwich that you and Pinkie bought from a bakery. It was a good thing that you guys got it, since it was the last sandwich at the bakery. You were so happy to have it and...

Where is it?

"Huh? Pinkie, where did my sandwich go?" You said. Pinkie turned around and saw a chubby fat kid taking the bag and running off.

"Hey!" You shouted and got up, but Pinkie stopped you.

"Don't worry. I got this, okay?" She said to you. You trusted Pinkie. You nodded and sat back down. Pinkie then calmly walked away. You laid down, a little worried to how Pinkie would handle the sandwich thief.

* * *

Snips ran off with the bag containing a stolen sandwich. That schmuck, Snips thought. He laughed and sat down at a tree a few feet from where he stole it. He opened the bag and took out the sandwich. It was still warm in his hands. It was barely touched. A full sandwich from his favorite shop... and it was all his!

"Heya!" Just then, a girlish voice popped up from behind Snips.

"Wah! Y-you scared me!" Snips said.

"That's a nice looking sandwich you got there." Pinkie said.

"Yeah... Well... It's mine, so you can't have it!" Snips said.

"Ah, well, that's sad, because I would totally trade you for this cupcake I have." Pinkie Pie then showed Snips a cupcake with vanilla frosting and bright, pink sprinkles laid over it. The cupcake was about the size of Pinkie's fist, with the frosting put on being almost double it. Snips' eyes widened. "So what do you say? Cupcake for sandwich?" Pinkie asked. Snips began to salivate before he shook his head.

"I have a better idea." Snips said. "Look over there!" He then shouted and pointed at something behind Pinkie Pie. Pinkie looked over to where he pointed at, only for the cupcake to be taken out of her hands. When she turned over, she saw Snips take a bite into the cupcake, frosting and sprinkles all over his mouth as some of the cupcake went down his throat. "Delicious! Thanks for the cupcake." He said. Pinkie then chuckled.

"Hey... I forgot to tell ya something... Something really cool. I went to Camp Everfree and got these wacky cool powers. I can make pretty much anything explode." That's when Pinkie Pie gave a very sadistic smirk. "Even some little sprinkles..." Snips continued consuming the cupcake, ignoring what Pinkie said until she brought up the sprinkles. As he noticed, the sprinkles on the cupcake and on his face began to glow hot pink as a shrilling noise emitted from them.

"A-a-aaaaaaaa...." Snips began to shudder as he just realized he consumed these glowing sprinkles.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!**

A scream woke you up from your brief nap. You looked around, wondering whose scream that was. A moment later, Pinkie Pie returned, sandwich in hand.

"Here you go!" Pinkie Pie gave you your sandwich. You smiled and grabbed it. She sat down and patted you on the back. "Feel better?" She asked. You nodded and gave her a hug.

"Thank you!" You said. You really admired Pinkie Pie. You ate the sandwich and thought back to whether or not you would want to hang out with Pinkie Pie despite the misadventures. After you ate half of your sandwich, you put it down and held Pinkie's pink hands. "Pinkie Pie... Can we... Can we..." You blushed. How the hell were you going to ask that you wanna date?

"Well, we're already on a date." She said as she licked some of the sauce off your lips. You simply froze for a bit, then smiled and kissed Pinkie on the lips. Yes, Pinkie will always be there to make you smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to make this joke. I'm sorry.


End file.
